Hadrian Ignotus Peverell:Rise of the Forgotten Lord
by Tolkare
Summary: WBWL Harry discarded by his family and forgotten...rises from obscurity to become the greatest sorcerer the magical world has seen in centuries! First story, reviews are encouraged no flames please.


Hadrian Ignotus Peverell: Rise of the Forgotten

Prologue: Halloween Night

Halloween night or the Samhain to the magical world, or at least those that followed the old ways was a beautiful starry night with not a cloud in the sky in the little village of Godric's Hollow. If one were to be walking through said little village right now they would hear not a soul for everyone in the town was fast asleep after having celebrated the festive holiday during the daylight hours. However, just down a side street from the center of town if you listened really carefully you might have heard a slight pop heralding the arrival of a tall, cloaked individual. This man if that is what you would call him, was unnaturally tall with pale milky white skin cold to the touch, a sunk in nose and no lips and with glowing blood red eyes. This man was known as Lord Voldemort, or to his followers the Dark Lord, to his enemies You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and to one meddlesome old teacher Thomas Riddle.

Lord Voldemort strolled down the narrow village street with a purpose, he was here for a mission after all he was here to achieve something that he thought would bring him immortality even more complete than what he had already accomplished. He soon stood in front of an empty lot off Windling Street, which to the muggles inhabiting Godric's Hollow was an abandoned lot, however to wizards it was a house under the Fidileus Charm making it unfindable unless told of its location by the secret keeper. Unfortunately for the family living inside, Lord Voldemort had been told and as he thought about the secret before his eyes a small quaint house slowly came into view upon the lot the Fidileus Charm broken before him. As he crossed the threshold of the lot Lord Voldemort thought about the family in house before him, the Potters. There was James Charles Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter a talented pureblood known for his skill in Transfiguration and dueling as an Auror. Also, someone whom Lord Voldemort himself had orphaned and fought on three separate occasions and almost killed if it had not been for Dumbledore and his Order's intervention. Next, there was Lily Marie Potter an extremely talented muggleborn or mudblood as his followers would call her. She was known for her beauty and her skill in Charms and Potions of which she supposedly almost rivaled Severus Snape his own potion master. Finally there were the new twins, just over one years old on this date and two of three children prophesied to potentially have the power to defeat him. As him musings came to a close Lord Voldemort quickly raised temporary apparition and port-key wards as well as a ward to block the flu connection and stop patronus messages and then let loose a blasting hex which destroyed the front door and allowed him inside the house, unknowingly tripping a silent ward alarm tied to a device in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts.

Lord Voldemort quickly entered the house after his curse only to stop short and have to block a stunning spell fired by a very awake James Potter who was yelling for Lily to grab the boys and run from the house. The duel that followed was incredibly intense, but also very short and ultimately doomed to failure as Lord Voldemort had almost fifty more years or experience on James Potter and so he was hit with the Nightmare Curse a curse that makes you relive all your worst fears over and over until you eventually go insane. After subduing James, Lord Voldemort proceeded to go upstairs laughing quietly as he could hear the mudblood trying to barricade herself in a room. He quickly walked to the end of the hall and blasted open the door and without even waiting for the dust to settle he peppered the room with overcharged stunning spells and heard a body fly through the air and slump to the floor. When the dust and debris from the blasting curse and stunning spells had settled he could see the mudblood laying up against the wall out cold. He then walked up to the two cribs sitting side by side and looked inside. The one on the right was holding the Potter Heir and if rumors were correct the Black Heir as well seeing as this was Nathanial Charles Potter and Sirius Blacks godson. He then turned to look at the one on the left holding the younger Potter, Harry James Potter. He was shocked when he noticed the Harry was actually awake and staring right at him with those Avada Kedvra green eyes and seemed to be judging him unworthy. Lord Voldemort quickly filled with anger and decided that this was the one who was meant to defeat him so he quickly cast the killing curse and saw it hit the boy in the head and then felt an overwhelming sense of pain and knew no more as his body was destroyed and his spirit form quickly following its instincts sped away into hiding. However, the power refracted from the blocked killing curse also went haywire throughout the room and caused part of the ceiling to fall, said part being right over the cribs. Harry still awake used the last of his power to protect himself and his brother from the worst of it yet a shard slipped through and left an S like cut on Nathaniel's cheek and then he passed out as Nathaniel woke up and started crying. He would later be found and because of the cut and the dark magic in the room labeled wrongly as the Boy-Who-Lived and would lead a life of luxury and entitlement basking in the attention of all who saw him, while his younger brother would be abandoned a mistake which would prove to have dire consequences in the future.


End file.
